The Blood of Five
by sleepycoru
Summary: Rin and Len were raised as assassins. Len wants to go ahead and sign up for a homicide association; but because of his young age, the Lady sends him on a task to kill five different individuals without getting caught to prove his worth. He runs into numerous problems, including his last target being his only love and a union set against him. Non-twincest. Contains violence.


**WARNING: This fanfiction will include major violence. If one is sensitive to this topic, please don't read. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

I settled beside the beautiful blonde, her golden hair flying in a unique pattern against the wind. She flicked a bang away from her sight, adjusting her coat as she did so.

We were perched upon a tall, tall building, sharing an open pack of hazelnuts and admiring the gentle, radiant sunset ahead of us. It's glow was cast over the usually dull city, giving it an energetic tinge. It satisfied my view.

"How long will it be until they realize we're gone, do you think?" Rin whispered. The breeze whistled and danced by us, following a route of it's own. I shrugged in response, balancing the nut between my teeth before letting it fall into the grasp of my teeth.

"We didn't make a very discrete exit. I'd say they spotted us and were too lazy to do anything." I retorted. Her hair blew in her way again, but she ignored it, relaxing her eyelids instead. She set down the pack, lacing her fingers together in a sorrowful manner.

"Maybe we should go back."

"We're not going back, Rin. That meeting was horrible." I swallowed my words as I noticed her disheartened expression. I apologized briefly, but it didn't seem to make a difference.

"It's my favourite association. I look up to the killers that gathered there!" she frowned, glaring knives into my heart. "If you hadn't dragged me off, I may have grasped some useful information for my future as an assassin! A Lady of a homicide association!" she broke our gaze, breathing out her anger to the breeze, letting it whisper calming, non-existant phrases into her ears.

"I'm really sorry, Rin. I did bring you here for a reason, though." I felt my heart rate increase. As funny as it is, even though I have murdered plenty of people; being raised by a professional assassin, after all; I still bare the emotion of fear quite well. Rin might even be braver than I.

"And what's that? Which weapon do you need fixed? Who's number do you need?"

"Actually, it's about another union. An assassin one. My father, see, has retired from the fellowship, and wants me to take his place. The Lady isn't aware of it yet, but I'm going -"

"Are you an _idiot_?" she smacked the bag of nuts out of my hand. I listened for it dropping onto the concrete miles beneath us, the contents scattering across the ground like particles. "That's just _stupid_! You're fourteen, you know - are you sure you want to commit yourself to an association this soon?"

"It's for the best for my family, Rin! If you were doing the same, I would support you!"

"You're not ready. Not at all, you're too young. Only experienced assassins deserve to have a spot in a union! B-besides, you're so sensitive - you have yet to build your wall of courage. You need to be fearless to be able to accept missions!" she inhaled deeply. "Please, Len. Don't make me sit and worry about you for the rest of my life."

"Isn't that what you do anyway?" I chuckled sweetly. She threw me a dirty look, which soon turned into a humourous one.

A fact I have to sourly admit to you, folks; this girl is indeed the girl of my dreams, and she's aware of it. Four years I've been chasing her, ever since I first laid eyes on her at the station. Four years I've been confessing, only to be kindly rejected each time. Although we're best friends, Rin has permanently set her boundaries. Any normal being would just give up.

She's too beautiful for that.

Although she doesn't return my romance, her affection for me grows within her beating heart. She cares for me as if I were her only sibling or dearest pet. I presume this will have to do for now.

I hope I impress her when I get into this dreaded company. It'll be a piece of cake, surely; I'm heir to the throne. Basically, the spot was _reserved_ for me once my father became a member. Right?

"You aren't honestly thinking of joining this association, right?"

"Sorry, Rin, but I've already sent an application and received an appointment time. I did it before you could convince me not to." I fiddled around in my pockets, searching for the worn out, faded object in mind. "You're quite good at doing that..."

"Oh, Len..." she disappointedly shook her head. "Why do you have to do this to me?"

"F-found it!" I trailed out the letter, handing it to her. She snatched it from my hands in disgust. Her face slowly calmed as she read the letter intently, her eyes following the embroidered writing. After a minute or so, she heavily set the paper by her side, re-lacing her fingers. The wind blew her sun-kissed locks once more.

A relaxing silence followed while we gazed as a duo at the almost disappearing sun. I felt my heart sink in unison to the circle of heat.

"I'm getting picked up by the carriage tonight." I broke the quiet. She nodded, determined to keep her lips sealed. "I-I was going to give this to you after I got in, b-but you seem to be in more need of it now."

I unzipped my jacket, sliding out a velvet, gem-encrusted box from an inner pocket to my left. I handed it to her with a non-daunting grin. She slowly touched it with her fingers, staring at me in surprise. "W-what's this?"

"Just - open it." I ordered. She clicked it open, the lid rising on it's own. What appeared before her was a carefully pieced together, very expensive necklace. It held a golden gem which radiated beauty into anyone's heart.

I didn't steal it. I bought it, this time. The receipt was tucked neatly into the corner of the lid to show how much I care for her.

She lifted the necklace sheepishly. "L-len- y-you didn't-"

"I did. Very much." I unfastened the clipper at the top, carefully arranging it as it rested on her collarbone. I fastened it tightly. The golden gem complimented her eyes.

Everything compliments her eyes, really. They're like pools of deep, crystal water, only found in the cleanest, undisturbed rivers of an unknown location. They showed such compassion, even when infuriated.

I usually find my thoughts wandering toward her. Sorry if it bothers you.

"Do you like it?" I questioned, wondering if she would hit me for being idiotic. She began tearing up.

"I-I really hate you, you know!" she immediately threw her arms around me, forcefully pulling me into her body in a tender embrace. A warm droplet rolled down my neck, followed by another. I knew by the sniffling it was Rin's tears.

"Rin - why are you crying...?" I stroked her hair lovingly, soothing her as best as a man could.

"I'm not going to lose you to some stupid, stupid assassin company! You're not going."

"I am."

"Len!"

"Rin." I parted from her, bringing her flushed face into my vision. I rested my palm on her cheek, rubbing near her nose with a shaky thumb. "I'll be fine. Trust me. Please."

The sunset was low in the sky. Streetlights were slowly flickering on as we hugged.

"Promise me." she sniffled. "Promise me you'll be alright."

"I promise." I held her gem in my grasp, kissing my fist. "I do."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
